Tomas Garant
Name: Tomas Garant *'Occupation:' Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Lord *'Status:' Active Background Born on the world of Serenia, Tomas Garant is an experienced member of the Inquisition thought by most to be the foremost expert on Eldar in the sector. Over his career he has had multiple dealings with the Eldar of Wuxide Craftworld including intel exchanges and trade, most notable of which was his purchase of a custom-made Eldar witchblade for a hundred soulstones he spent years recovering. As a strong psyker Garant uses this fearsome weapon to full effect in combat. In non-Inquisition circles he is most famous for rescuing Shield Tertius - which was under attack by daemonic forces - with a combined force of Storm Troopers and Wuxidian Aspect Warriors, alongside a Wuxidian Exarch Garant seemed quite familiar with. Like all Inquisitor Lords, Garant is assumed to have an extensive support network of acolytes and henchmen to do his bidding, along with unknown assets that could include xenos. As an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor he also has access to powerful technologies of both human and xenos origin. Recent history When the Ghosts of Retribution won the Battle of Sictix (355.M41) it was Inquisitor Lord Garant who arrived when they asked the Inquisition for advice on how to proceed regarding the enemy fleet's hulked ship and lingering warp portal. After instructing the marines to destroy both Garant had a long discussion with Chapter Master regarding the disappearence of Inquisitor Faceless, and was informed by the Space Marine about how Faceless went missing after going in search of the Silent Guardians. After this, Chapter Master informed Garant about his intent to perform a coup to oust the treacherous Sector Lord Larion Ursus, presenting Ixadiel's recording of the Ursus Cogitator as proof. Garant accepted the proof and said he could convince the rest of the Deus Conclave to agree with him, provided the Ghosts of Retribution agreed to the following terms: #Acquire support from the High Lords of Terra and legitimise the coup, ideally before it starts. #The Ghosts of Retribution will permanently second a squad of marines to Garant to act as his bodyguards and followers, as soon as the coup begins (issuing these marines through the Deathwatch is acceptable). #Garant will have an input into the formation of the new Sector Government. #Serenia will be abandoned by the Imperium (Garant's input into the new government would allow this to occur). #The Ghosts of Retribution will owe Garant a single favour that could potentially require the entire chapter to mobilise. Alternatively the chapter may provide compensation that would allow Garant to hire eqivilent assistance. This compensation would be approximately 400w, which could be either from the Chapter's coffers or requisitioned from the Imperial treasury following the fall of the Ursus government. Ultimately Chapter Master chose to procure more evidence rather than cave to Garant's substantial demands. After the Chapter acquired solid proof that the Ursus Court was infested with rogue witches and under the influene of Dark Powers, Garant pledged his support and would sway the support of the Inquistion and in return asked only for input into the new goverment. Garant would then play a part in the success of the Coup against Larion Ursus. Following the Coup, Garant took possession of nine of Deidara Ursus' witches - including Larissa Mahian. Category:Inquisition